Ultra Zero Fight
is the new Ultra mini-series that debuted on Youtube on 2012, August 1st. Ultraman Zero's new ability to mode change into two forms first appeared in this series. One week after the broadcast on Youtube , Bandai Channel Episodes Free delivery limited the episode time. The title and contents are a tribute to an older ultra mini-series "Ultra Fight", but here there is a consistent story. Broadcasting of Part 1 "The New Power" to (8 episodes in total) took between August and September 2012 (the first episode aired in between Ultraman Retsuden episodes 57-64). The broadcast of Part 2 "Brilliance of Zero" bagain during December 2012. Overview As revealed, The New forms of Ultraman Zero will debut in the future episodes of Ultraman Retsuden entitled “Ultra Zero Fight” part 1. The battle featuring Zero and some monsters are revealed to be three minutes long! The Ultraman biography show, Ultraman Retsuden will be having a Zero Festival, airing the Ultra Galaxy Legends movie and the Killer the Beast Star DVD specials. The Official Ultra Blog had revealed that the new footage will be three minutes long, with special effects led by Shinji Tomita (Garo, Ultraman Zero vs Darklops Zero). The Luna Miracle Zero have the super agility and strong heart of love from Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type and Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode, while the Strong Corona Zero have the full combat strength of Ultraman Dyna Strong Type and Ultraman Cosmos Corona Mode. Shining Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Zero new form will debut in "Ultra Zero Fight" part 2. The Gaiden features the Ultimate Force Zero battling the Darkness Five, which included: Deathrem, Glozam, Alien Hipporito, Armored Mephilas, and Alien Temperor. Plot Part 1: "A New Power" After his victory with Dyna and Cosmos, Zero went to the Monster Graveyard to train with his new powers. There, Zero encountered Gurashie Alien Bat; a follower of the original Bat that took over the alternate world. The Alien revived various monsters from the Graveyard to fight Zero for defeating his leader. Ultimate Force Zero *Ultraman Zero **Luna Miracle Zero **Strong Corona Zero **Techto Gear *Glenfire *Mirror Knight *Jean-bot *Jean-nine Other Ultras *Ultraman Dyna (image only) *Ultraman Cosmos (image only) Villains *Alien Bat *Four Fighters **Bemular **Telesdon **Gudon **Sadora *Hell Beast **Red King ***EX Red King **Galberos ***Ultraman Zero Ghost ****Strong Corona Zero ****Luna Miracle Zero **Bemstar **Gan-Q Other monsters that appeared *Pigmon Part 2: "Brilliance of Zero" Characters Ultimate Force Zero *Ultraman Zero **Luna Miracle Zero **Strong Corona Zero **Shinning Zero *Glenfire *Mirror Knight *Jean-bot *Jean-nine Darkness Five *Alien Mephilas *Alien Hipporito **Mother of Ultra (Hipporito in disguised) *Alien Temperor *Deathrem *Glozam Other monster appeared *King Silvergon *Fanton people An alien tribe on planet Fanton. They were helped to Zero when they were attacked by King Silvergon. Their costumes first appeared in "stage production stage premiere Ultraman". *Armored Darkness *Tyrant *Pigmon Terminology *Monster Graveyard Where the souls of the dead monsters drift in eternal sleep. Where the battle of Alien Bat Gurashie and Zero took place. For more information, see link. *The Four Beast Warriors of Hell Four monsters that were resin from their graves by Alien Bat Gurashie to fight Zero. *Darkness Five Five aliens bent on annihilating Ultraman Zero. Members are homologs of aliens that plagued the ultra warrior in the past, only that all of the color of their eyes has become red. *Planet Fanton It is one of the planets that exist in space, the home of the Fanton people. *Anaheim Mighty base The base of Ultimate Force Zero in another dimension. It was based off of popular land marks from the Land of Light Cast Voice Actor *Ultraman Zero - Mamoru Miyano *Gurashie Alien Bat - Shintaro Asanuma *Glen Fire - Seki Tomokazu *Mirror Knight - Midorikawa Hikaru *Jean bot - Hiroshi Kamiya *Jean Nine - Irino *Glozam - Koichi outer islands *Hipporito - Tetsuo Kishi *Cast - Yuki Ono, Hiroshi Takashi Yasumoto, Kaneko, Miki Otani Suit Actor *Ultraman Zero - Sakae Kei Iwata *Suit actors - Sakae Kei Iwata, Daisuke Terai, Fukushima, Mitsuhiro Takeshi, Rikimaru, Shinnosuke Ishikawa, Satomi Maruta Staff *Action director - Hiroyuki Okano *Assistant director(s) - Yoshikazu Ishii, Shinichi Yumoto, Y. Ochi, Ryo Ikeda *Steel - Kenji Hashimoto *Production Progress - R. Tokuda, S. Murayama *Production desk - Chie Sawada *Shooting - Shinji Tomita *VE - Daisuke Yamazaki *Lighting - Yasuhiro Kaneko *Costume Design - Masayuki Goto *Storyboard - Tomohiro Matsubara *Masthead - Gōichi Iwabatake *Special molding - Takafumi Jun Yeon, Fuyuki Shinada *Illuminations modeling - Nobuaki Ito *Maintenance modeling - Takuya Yamabe, Keita Sugiyama, Yoshio Kameda *Editing - Akira Matsuki *VFX - Naoyasu Yutaka, Keita Nakayama, Eibun Yamamoto, Takahiro Kobayashi *Color grading - Miki Inagawa, Komiya yuan *Effect - Junichiro Ashiki *Production cooperation - Sakuraya Ginza, Japan lighting, creative video Japan , under the graph, CinemaSoundWorks, Moon Star , SKIP City *Planning of - St. Okazaki, Kei Kurosawa *Producer - Daisuke Kanemitsu *Screenplay - Yuji Kobayashi *Director - Hideki Oka *Tsuburaya Productions - Production and Copyright Gallery dc190a17882b6f38c471dd0471524121-300x182.jpg|The crew of the new special Category:Movies Category:Crossovers